


Five Times Luke Slept and One Time He Couldn't

by Eggward_the_3rd



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Patterson Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggward_the_3rd/pseuds/Eggward_the_3rd
Summary: Luke has a complicated relationship with sleep, death doesn't change that.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Rehearsal

The boys should have known something was off as soon as Luke stepped into the studio. Not because he was a few minutes late, that happened often enough but, because he was late and not rushing in waving his sheets covered in his messy handwriting in their faces. Whenever Luke was late it was always the direct result of him having a moment of inspiration and becoming so absorbed in his writing that he would lose track of time and wind up rushing in desperate to show off his latest masterpiece. This time, however, Luke walked in with the energy of a normal human and didn’t appear to have any exciting reason for his tardiness. No one had a chance to mention it however because Luke grabbed his guitar right away and started them off rehearsing.

Alex sensed something was off before either of the others did. His tendency to worry made him particularly aware of his surroundings and he didn’t miss the bags under Luke’s eyes or the way he was stifling yawns while the others sang their solos. He knew Luke was prone to pulling all-nighters, either writing music or struggling to finish homework he had left to the last minute but he was always quick to bounce back, having a seemingly endless supply of energy no matter how little sleep he got. 

It was only after Luke missed his cue for the third time that Bobby and Reggie clued in that something was amiss with their lead singer. They exchanged looks when Luke apologized for missing the cue, silently trying to decide who would ask Luke what was wrong. Getting Luke to talk about his feelings was about as painful as pulling teeth and none of them really wanted to be the one to start the conversation, but clearly, something was up and someone would have to ask. It was Alex who got the nerve up first.

“Um, Luke,” he started hesitantly, “You good, dude?”

“What?” said Luke distractedly, not looking up from his guitar.

“You just seem a little off is all. Are you okay?”

“Oh… yeah, I’m fine. Didn’t sleep that well this week.” said Luke, yawning a little.

“Are you okay to keep rehearsing?” asked Reggie, noting the way Luke’s eyelids seemed to be drooping.

“Yep fine!” said Luke in a falsely cheery voice.

Alex and Reggie looked dubious, but Bobby just shrugged and suggested they start the song from the top. So on they went with rehearsal. Half an hour later Luke had managed to miss his cue twice more and was practically swaying where he stood. Deciding that enough was enough Alex stood from behind his drums and approached the guitarist. 

“Luke, I think you should sit down.” he said once he was by his side.  
Luke who had been staring at a spot on the floor jumped a little at Alex’s voice not having noticed him approach. 

“What? Oh no, I’m fine.” he insisted, his face saying the complete opposite.

“I think you should listen to Alex, man,” said Bobby, taking in the pale color of Luke’s face.

“I’m okay!” Luke said, although his voice shook slightly now. He turned to move away from Alex but suddenly his knees gave out. Alex deftly caught him by the bicep, barely managing to keep him on his feet.

“Reggie, give me a hand!” he called. “You’re okay, Luke, I’ve got you.”

Reggie rushed forward, carefully taking Luke’s guitar and placing it in its stand before helping Alex support Luke on the way to the couch. Luke didn’t put up a fight as he was gently guided to lie down by his bandmates. As soon as his head hit the throw pillow on the couch his eyes started to slip shut, though he fought to keep them open.

“Just sleep, we’ll still be here when you wake up,” said Alex reassuringly. 

Without another sound, Luke’s eyes slid shut and he fell into a deep dreamless slumber. 

“What’s up with him?” asked Bobby. 

“I don’t know.” said Alex, “But he hasn’t slept well for as long as I’ve known him. My best guess is that fighting with his parents has kept him up even more than usual lately and it’s finally catching up with him.”

“That makes sense. What can we do though? It’s not healthy for him to let himself get this tired.” said Reggie.

“We’ll just have to check in with him about sleeping a little more often I guess. There’s not much we can do.” Alex replied.

Luke mumbled a little and rolled over, though he stayed asleep. Alex just sighed affectionately and threw a blanket over him. The rest of their rehearsal time was spent with Luke snoring softly and the other boys helping each other with their homework. 

When it was time to go home Reggie woke Luke gently. He sat up rubbing his eyes blearily.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Alex teased. “Have a nice nap.”

“Mmmhmm,” Luke blinked at the bright lights in the studio. “I’m sorry about that,” he said his cheeks flushing slightly as he remembered the moments leading to his nap.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault you were tired. Just tell us next time so you don’t just drop in the middle of rehearsal and freak us all out, okay?” said Alex, sounding more like his mother than he would care to admit.

Luke agreed quietly, looking for all the world like a scolded puppy. The band knew this wouldn’t be the last time something like this happened, Luke just had no sense of self-preservation, but for now, they each gave him a quick hug and made their ways home comforted by the knowledge that he had at least a little rest.


	2. School

Things seemed to get a bit better for Luke in the weeks following that rehearsal. He had his usual excited energy back, though his band noticed the lingering dark smudges under his eyes. If asked Luke would shrug them off, sometimes throwing a weak excuse about having too much homework to sleep. This was partially true, he was so far behind in school work it would be a miracle if he ever caught up. Not that he cared much, school wasn’t really his priority but he figured if he could bring his grades up a little maybe his mom would back off about the band. So that's how he wound up pulling the third all-nighter in a week. 

His eyes burned as he stared at the pages of his textbook, the words blurring together as he struggled to focus. Just one more page he kept telling himself, though none of the information was really sinking in. Without realizing it he fell asleep with his face pressed into the book resting on his desk and was awoken far too soon by his alarm clock. Groaning Luke dragged himself up from his seat and got ready for the day on autopilot. 

Reggie who had been talking animatedly to Alex at the bus stop cut himself off when he noticed Luke approaching. 

“Dude! You look like roadkill!” 

“Gee thanks Reg.” replied Luke dryly. 

“Are your shoes on the wrong feet?” asked Alex.

Glancing down Luke noticed that they were, he must have put them on wrong in his hurry to leave that morning, he just shrugged in response. He was struggling to stay upright and was grateful when Reggie moved closer, a silent offer for Luke to lean on him. Reggie and Alex shared a look then played a silent game of rock paper scissors behind Luke’s back. Reggie, being the loser broke the silence they had fallen into.

“Um...Luke?”

“Yeah, Reg?”

“Um...maybe you shouldn’t come to school today.”

Taking a step back Luke shook his head, “I have to, I’ve got two assignments due.”

“Dude, you can barely stand up.” said Alex, his brows furrowed in concern.

“I’m fine, I drank a cup of coffee before I left the house, it just hasn’t hit me yet.”

Before either of his friends could argue the bus pulled up and he stepped on. Sharing another look Alex and Reggie shrugged and followed him. Honestly, if it weren’t for his friends Luke never would have even made it into the building, he was completely dazed and things kept slipping in and out of focus. He vaguely registered Bobby’s greeting when they got to their lockers but all he could offer in response was a weak wave.

Luke managed to stay awake for his first two classes, if only because his friends kept poking him. By lunch though he was completely drained. Reggie gently shoved him down onto the hard cafeteria bench insisting that he would get Luke’s lunch. Alex sat beside him and Luke laid his head on his shoulder, as Reggie and Bobby hurried to the lunch line. Luke was almost asleep by the time they came back, in spite of the general racquet of a high school cafeteria. 

“You handed in your assignments, right?” said Reggie, as he put down his and Luke’s trays and slid into the bench across from him. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, they were for my morning classes.” Luke replied without opening his eyes.

“Good. We’re skipping this afternoon.” Reggie said with finality.

“What? No, I can’t!” Luke said sitting up quickly.

“You need to sleep, you won’t learn anything when you’re like this anyway.”

“Why do you suddenly care so much about school anyway? You’ve skipped before.” Alex asked.

At this Luke froze. He hadn’t told the boys much about the fights with his mom and he really didn’t think he could handle talking about it now. Instead of answering he sighed deeply and dragged his hand down his face. 

“You can go sleep in my garage and we can still rehearse tonight.” offered Bobby, knowing that music was the number one incentive to get Luke to do anything. 

Luke hesitated, wanting desperately to refuse but knowing it was no use. The boys were right, he wouldn’t learn a single thing even if he stayed. At long last, he agreed to go. Reggie stood up, grabbing his and Luke’s bag. 

“What are you doing?” asked Luke.

“Going with you.” said Reggie like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But what about your classes?” 

“I have art next and a spare after, it’s not a big deal.” he slung his arm across Luke’s shoulder and added, “See you guys later!”

Bobby and Alex waved as Reggie gently pulled Luke out of the cafeteria. Bobby’s house wasn’t far but it felt like it took them ages to get there that day. When they finally arrived Reggie gently pushed Luke towards the couch, he was asleep as soon as he was down. 

Luke stirred every so often, but each time Reggie shushed him and told him to go back to sleep. He sat on the floor by the couch doing homework and keeping a quiet guard over his friend. Eventually, Bobby and Alex showed up, stepping in much more quietly than they usually would.

“How is he?” whispered Bobby.

Reggie stood and gestured that they should go outside to talk. Once he had shut the door quietly behind him he said, “I’m really worried about him.” 

“Me too. Has he told either of you what’s going on?” said Alex, the concern evident in his voice.

“No, but you know Luke and emotions.” said Bobby.

“Well, we have to do something!” Reggie exclaimed.

“Let’s just try talking to him when he gets up, we’ve kind of been avoiding talking about it. Maybe if we just ask him directly for once he’ll open up.” suggested Alex. 

“I’ll go get some snacks from inside while you do that…” said Bobby awkwardly, if anything he was even more allergic to emotions than Luke. 

With a plan in place, Reggie and Alex headed back into the garage. Luke was tossing uncomfortably in his sleep again, mumbling something under his breath. With a sudden turn, Luke managed to roll himself right off the couch. He woke with a start, sitting up and looking bewildered. 

“You okay?” said Alex, stepping over him to sit on the couch.

“Yeah.” said Luke pulling himself up to sit next to him. Reggie sat on his other side. 

“So…” started Reggie awkwardly.

“So?” questioned Luke.

“So, what’s going on with you?” blurted Reggie, earning him a look from Alex. 

Luke sighed, he had been avoiding talking about a lot of things for a while now, and the boys had let him, but he could see in their eyes he wasn’t getting away with it today. 

“I don’t know where to start.” he said honestly.

“How about you start with your sudden obsession with school.” said Alex, raising his eyebrow.

“You guys know how my mum and I fight sometimes,” Luke started, to which the boys nodded seriously. “Well, it’s been happening a lot lately, mostly about the band, she doesn’t think we can make a career out of it, she wants me to quit… I just figured if I could get my grades up, maybe she’d back off a bit.”

Without a word, Alex and Reggie pulled Luke into a hug, which he gratefully sunk into.

“You still need to sleep though,” Alex said, his voice slightly muffled from his face being pressed into Luke’s beanie.

“Yeah, I know, but I’m so behind and none of the work makes any sense to me.” 

“What if I tutored you?”

“What?”

“I could tutor you, I’m doing well in my classes, and maybe you could get through your work faster and actually rest.”

Luke took a moment to think about it. It was true, Alex had always done well in school, and had helped him, Reggie and Bobby, in some of their classes before.

“You’d do that for me?” Luke asked.

“I’d do anything for you.” said Alex softly, and Luke could see in his eyes that he meant it.

Luke played better at rehearsal that night than he had in weeks. He was rested and relaxed and it came through in his music. The boys shared fond smiles as he finally pulled off a difficult rift he had been trying to perfect for ages. Maybe they couldn’t make Emily understand, and maybe they couldn’t make school easier for Luke, but they would help any way they could.


	3. Sleepover

Following their discussion about school work, Luke had been going to Alex’s everyday after rehearsal so they could study together and it was definitely working. Luke got his work done much faster with Alex’s help, leaving more time to sleep. Plus, his teachers stopped calling home about him, and he did considerably better on the past few tests, which meant less fighting with his mom, even though they still weren’t on the same page about music. 

Which is how Luke found himself in Alex’s bedroom on a Friday night, both of them sat on the floor completely surrounded by papers and textbooks. 

“I’m never going to get this!” yelled Luke in frustration.

“Sure you will, you’re just forgetting to check your signs,” said Alex, grabbing the notebook from Luke’s hands and making slight corrections. He handed it back, saying, “it would probably be a bit easier if your handwriting was actually legible.”

Luke groaned and sunk his face into his hands. “Who’s idea was it to put letters in math anyway!” he demanded.

“The Greeks, I think.” said Alex, nonchalantly.

“I hate them, then.” said Luke, managing to push his pencil right through the page.

“Okay, we need a break,” Alex said, rising to his feet, he offered his hand to Luke, who took it hesitantly and was yanked upward.

“What are we going to do?” Luke asked, eager to free his mind of numbers for a while. 

“Take a walk?” 

“Sounds good! Last one downstairs is a rotten egg!” exclaimed Luke, rushing out the door.

Alex sighed and followed his over eager friend out. They were greeted by a perfect spring evening, the air was warm, with a slight breeze that smelled of rain. The streetlights seemed to dance over the wet pavement. Alex walked along calmly while Luke bounced beside him. 

Neither was really thinking about where they were walking, but pretty soon they found themselves outside Reggie’s house. Reggie was sitting on his front porch, scribbling in the notebook they knew held his country songs.

“What’s up Reg!” called Luke bounding up the porch steps to greet him.

“Hey, guys!” Reggie stood, giving them each a quick first bump. "What are you doing?”

“Just taking the dog for a walk.” said Alex, laughing at the look of indignation Luke put on.

“Wanna come with us?” asked Luke.

“Yeah, just let me grab my coat,” Reggie said, disappearing briefly inside and re-emerging wrapped in his favorite leather jacket. 

They set off again into the night, talking about their plans for the weekend. Eventually, they found themselves outside Bobby’s house. He and his family had left earlier that evening to spend the weekend with family, but all the boys had a key to the garage (not that Bobby’s parents knew that), so they let themselves in. 

At some point on the walk Luke had been inspired by the lights to write a new song and as soon as they were in the door he had grabbed a paper and pen and was hunched over with his guitar in his lap. Reggie and Alex just smiled fondly and made themselves at home, they were used to his writing process. They kept up a steady stream of conversation for a while before falling into a comfortable silence. It had already been late when they left Alex’s house so as the clock struck midnight Alex suggested they just sleep here. It wouldn’t be the first time they had slept over in the garage, they all had clothes lying around somewhere, and the couch folded out into a bed. 

Reggie agreed quickly and helped Alex to pull out the couch. Meanwhile, Luke still hadn’t moved from his writing spot. He kept mumbling and crossing things out, occasionally strumming a chord or two on his guitar. 

Alex and Reggie changed into whatever more comfortable clothes they could find and slipped into bed. Seeing that Luke had no intentions of joining them, Alex flicked on a lamp nearby so he could turn off the overhead light. Crawling into bed he and Reggie both called goodnight, which got them a grunted reply, and they fell asleep.

Some time later, Reggie woke, he turned over, checking his watch and saw it was nearing three A.M. As his eyes adjusted he realized Luke was still sat hunched over his notebook, though his eyes looked tired, he was intently concentrated on his work. Reggie groaned internally, knowing that since Alex was asleep he’d have to be the one to drag Luke to bed. Midnight was one thing, but if no one stopped him Luke would probably write all night. He carefully rolled from the bed, trying not to wake Alex, whose arm had wound up over his shoulder in their sleep. 

“Luke.” he whispered, poking his shoulder. Luke didn’t even respond, staring blankly at the page in front of him. “Luke!” he tried a little louder.

Sighing Reggie slid the notebook out from under Luke’s eyes.

“Hey!” said Luke, just now noticing his friend.

“Shh!” Reggie replied, gesturing towards Alex’s sleeping figure.

“Give me my notebook,” said Luke reaching his hands out for it, “I need to finish this.”

“You need to sleep.” said Reggie, carefully holding the book out of Luke’s reach.

“I’m almost done,” Luke whined, ”I just can’t figure out the bridge.”

Reggie looked at the page, quickly deciphering Luke’s messy scrawl. He grabbed the pen from Luke’s hand, wrote in a few lines and passed the book back. Luke’s brow furrowed as he read then his face broke into a beaming smile.

“Reg, it’s perfect!” he exclaimed, kissing the paper.

“Shh!” 

“Sorry,” said Luke, looking sheepishly to see if he had woken Alex. 

“Ready for bed?” asked Reggie, sounding very much like a scolding parent.

“Well, I actually had this idea for this other song…” started Luke.

“Nope, you’re sleeping now.” said Reggie, he took Luke’s guitar and put it away carefully. Luke was pouting now, but was too tired to really argue so he allowed Reggie to lead him to the bed.

Once they were both tucked in, Reggie said, “You really need to learn to take care of yourself.”

“Says you.” Luke said, sticking out his tongue.

“Yeah, says me, your best friend, who wants you to be okay.” said Reggie, much more serious than he usually was.

“I know.” said Luke, matching his tone, “I’m trying.”

“I know.”

“I love you guys.”

“I know.” said Reggie, earning him a gentle push on the shoulder. “I love you too.”

Finally, they settled and Luke drifted off to the sound of his friend's gentle breaths. His last though being that the rhythm might work well for a new song.


	4. Bobby's Van

The boys were practically bouncing off the walls. They had a big gig tonight, after weeks of playing outside the club, they had finally been offered an opportunity to play inside. When they got the call, Luke had gone full drill sergeant, and they had been rehearsing long and hard all week. Finally, Saturday rolled around and they were loading their stuff into the back of Bobby’s van. As the only one with a driver’s license, much less a vehicle to drive, Bobby had quickly become the band’s chauffeur, taking them and their instruments to and from gigs. The boys loved it, they loved not having to beg for rides every weekend and not having to come back as soon as the shows were done, with parents grumbling about how late they played. 

“Seatbelts!” Alex reminded them as they climbed in. It could be a bit awkward fitting four teenage boys in with all the instruments, especially Alex’s drums, into the space but they made it work.

The van was full of excited chatter the entire way there, which didn’t stop when they piled out into the alley behind the venue. 

“This is awesome, you guys!” said Luke, hanging off of Bobby and Reggie’s necks.

“I can’t believe they finally agreed to let us play.” said Bobby, who had been convinced that playing outside the clubs was a waste of time.

The boys rushed in, eager to set up and begin their soundcheck. This was their first time playing at a real club, and they couldn’t wait to get started.

“You guys must be Sunset Curve.” said a man stepping out from behind the bar and offering his hand for them to shake.

“Yes sir.” said Alex.

“Tell your friends!” added Reggie with a wink, causing Alex to roll his eyes.

“I’m Jonah, I’ll go tell the tech guys you’re here.” said the man, walking away.

“I can’t believe this!” said Luke, practically bouncing on the spot. “This is gonna be the best night ever!”

Not long after the band had met the tech guys and were ready to start their soundcheck. Their first few songs definitely weren’t the best they had ever played, all of them still adjusting to being on a real stage and having proper mics, but their energy was incredible. By their second time through they had found their groove and we’re feeling ready for a real show. Once they had been given the okay by the tech crew, they headed out into the streets in search of something cheap to eat. Settling on hotdogs the boys each bought one and walked around while they ate. In their excitement Luke and Reggie managed to annoy several pedestrians as they jumped around on the sidewalk, however, neither boy noticed the glares they were getting. 

With an hour left the boys returned to the club, and hung around backstage getting ready. 

“Dude, I’m telling you, the eyeliner is a good look for you!” said Luke.

“I don’t know, I can’t really put it on right.” replied Reggie. “Alex, what do you think?”

“Huh?” said Alex, who was pacing and drumming a nervous beat on his thighs. 

“Dude, would you just chill for a minute? You’ve got this!” said Luke, stepping in front of Alex.

“I can’t help it! We’ve never played anywhere this big before!” 

“You’ll be amazing, now can you please help me with the eyeliner, if Luke tries to do it I’m going to wind up blind.” Reggie pleaded.

“Hey!” squawked Luke indignantly.

“Yeah, alright.” said Alex, taking the eyeliner from Reggie and holding his chin, “Just stay still, okay?”

“Obviously.” Reggie replied, rolling his eyes.

Finally, they were onstage, and it was incredible. The crowd was eager, and danced along with more enthusiasm than any of the other shows the boys had played. Feeding off of their energy, the band poured themselves more into the music than ever. Alex’s whole body moved with each crash of the drums. Reggie hopped around the stage as if he had springs in his feet. Bobby didn’t hit a single sour note, and, Luke, well Luke was electric, his voice rasping perfectly as he poured his soul out for the crowd. 

When the show was over the boys were still riding high, the adrenaline coursing through their veins. They burst out the backdoors into the alley where they had parked the van and made such a racket as they were loading up, that people passing on the sidewalk at the end of the alley stopped to look down and see what the commotion was.

“That was incredible!” said Luke breathlessly, once they were all finally seated inside the van. Bobby smiled at him in the rearview mirror as he flicked his turn signal and pulled out onto the street.

“Imagine when we’re famous enough to do that every night of a tour!” said Reggie, shaking Luke’s shoulder. They sat next to each other in the back, while Alex was up front with Bobby. It was a fairly long drive, but the boys never lacked things to say to each other. Eventually the conversation turned to what they wanted to do when they got rich and famous.

“I’m going to have a helicopter with my face on it!” said Bobby enthusiastically as he changed lanes.

“What? Why?” asked Alex.

“Why not? I could go anywhere, whenever I wanted.” Bobby said happily. 

“I want one too!” said Reggie, “What about you Luke? Luke?”

Luke, who had slept very little all week in anticipation of the show, had fallen asleep with his face squished against the window. 

“Whats up?” said Alex.

“He’s asleep.” replied Reggie.

“Good, he needs it.” said Bobby, glancing at his friend in the mirror. 

“Guess we’ll have to carry him in when we get back.” said Reggie.

“Not it!” said Alex, putting his finger on his nose. Reggie was quick to follow suit. 

“Guess that leaves you, Bobster!” Reggie cried gleefully.

“That’s not fair, I’m driving!” 

“Too bad, still gotta do it.” said Alex smugly, it was usually him who lost this game.

“Whatever.” Bobby mumbled, although he was smiling slightly.

At long last they arrived at Bobby’s house, they had all planned to spend the night in the garage. It was easier than trying not to wake their parents when they got home. The instruments could spend the night in the van but as Bobby and Alex got out, they realized Reggie had fallen asleep too. 

“You get Reggie.” said Alex.

“No way, he’s totally heavier than Luke.” Bobby argued.

“Fine, we’ll play rock paper scissors,” said Alex holding up a fist. They played and Bobby smirked at his victory.

“Whatever.” mumbled Alex.

They had the forethought to open the door and unfold the bed before trying to bring the boys in, so it wasn’t too hard to grab them and toss them onto the mattress. 

Bobby and Alex both laughed as Luke and Reggie grumbled and shifted in response to being dropped, only to quickly settle, curled around each other. Equally exhausted Alex and Bobby fit themselves on opposite sides of the bed and joined their bandmates in slumber.


	5. The Orpheum

The night of the Orpheum was the most exciting of their young lives. Sound check went amazingly; they sounded the best they ever had. Luke was on cloud nine, practically vibrating the whole day in anticipation. Each of the boys poured his soul into the songs, letting their voices and instruments be their only focus. The connection they found through their music was unlike any they had ever experienced before. 

They finished strong with Now or Never, possibly their best work to date. All four boys were dripping with sweat, and yet their energy was at an all time high. After years of working tirelessly, of pushing and fighting for every scrap of recognition, they were here, ready to live their collective dream. By the time they were done with the sound check they were starving. So, when Luke suggested street dogs, the boys were quick to agree. Except for Bobby, who had clearly been crushing on one of the waitresses the whole time they were practicing. When they finished, he was quick to jump on the opportunity to talk to her. The boys followed Bobby across the room as he went to talk to the pretty woman who had cheered the loudest when they played. 

“You guys were really good!” she said passionately. “I see a lot of bands. Been in a couple myself. I was really feeling it!”

“That’s what we do this for.” said Luke, completely honestly. Then he introduced himself. The others followed suit. 

After Reggie flirted and gave the girl, Rose, a T-shirt, Luke quickly teased Bobby and the three boys headed out to find something to eat. They had been playing more gigs lately, which involved spending most of the night downtown. With how little money they had, street food had become a staple in their diet. 

Stepping out into the evening air, Luke said excitedly: “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“The smell of Sunset Boulevard?” questioned Alex.

“No!” said Luke, pushing Alex slightly. 

“It’s what that girl said in there tonight. About our music, all right? It’s like an energy. It connects us with people! They can feel us when we play!” he continued, talking with his hands as they made their way down the alley. He paused briefly, grabbing his boys by the shoulders and saying almost breathlessly, “I want that connection with everybody!”

“Then we’re going to need more T-shirts!” joked Reggie. Already holding a few he had pulled from his bag. The boys chuckled at that.

“Let’s go boys!” said Luke, pushing them slightly and putting up his hood. 

They wandered around the backstreets before eventually finding a hotdog vendor. Paying, they lined up and loaded condiments onto their hotdogs from the back of a rusted car. Settling on the couch with a contented sigh and grin, Luke said, “This is awesome you guys. We’re playing the Orpheum! I can’t even count how many bands have played here and then ended up being huge!”

Alex and Reggie smiled affectionately as Luke went on, “We’re gonna be legends! Eat up boys, cause after tonight, everything changes!”

They all lifted their hotdogs as a toast and took a huge first bite. 

“That’s a new flavour,” said Alex around his mouthful.

“Chill man. Street dogs haven’t killed us yet.” Reggie replied, returning to eating. Luke and Alex both hesitated slightly but their hunger won out and they scarfed the rest of their hot dogs down. The first sign of trouble came just as they were taking their final bites. Reggie moaned ever so slightly as put his hand on his stomach.

“Reggie you alright, man?” said Luke, taking note of the thin layer of sweat glistening on Reggie’s brow. 

“Yeah, I’m just not sure that hotdog is sitting too well.” 

Luke continued looking at him in concern before a groan from Alex drew his attention. Alex had bent forward so his face was almost resting on his knees and was holding his stomach too. 

“Maybe street dogs weren’t the best idea,” Luke wondered out loud, laying a comforting hand on both Reggie’s and Alex’s shoulders. Before either of them could respond, Luke felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach and found himself bending forward not unlike the other boys. “Scratch that,” he said weakly, “definitely not a good idea.”

“Should we try to get to the Orpheum?” suggested Reggie, though he looked as though he would faceplant if he so much as tried to stand. 

“We should…” said Alex before going even whiter than before. He turned his head from the guys with a gag and began throwing up. Reggie and Luke shared a look of concern, although they felt like doing the same thing. Then, before Reggie could stop himself, he was vomiting too. Luke did his best to comfort them as their bodies shook and their muscles convulsed before he was overtaken by nausea as well. 

Soon, the three of them were slumped over, struggling to remain conscious. Alex was vaguely aware of someone saying they were calling an ambulance. Reggie was leaning over the left side of the couch, his teeth now stained with the blood he had begun throwing up. Alex had slipped off the couch and was trying desperately to control his breathing from his new seat on the ground. Luke was curled up in the fetal position on the couch, his face contorted in pain. In spite of their own struggles, the boys did their best to comfort each other. Luke and Alex found themselves holding hands, though it was unclear who had reached out first. Luke’s other hand was rubbing gentle circles of Reggie’s back. 

At long last, the ambulance arrived. Having not been given much information they brought only one ambulance. The sight that greeted the EMTs was not pretty, and they cursed under their breath that they didn’t have more stretchers and more help. They worked quickly, loading the boys into the ambulance. Reggie, having already lost consciousness, laid on the stretcher in the middle. Alex and Luke sat on the bench beside him, leaning on each other. They held hands desperately as they watched Reggie struggle to breathe, and felt more than saw him take his last breath. Alex’s tears fell onto Luke’s shoulder as the EMT pulled a sheet over Reggie’s head. 

It wasn’t long before Alex’s breathing got worse too. Luke and Alex were separated as the EMTs fought to keep them alive. Luke didn’t let himself think of Reggie just then. Instead, he held on, fighting for every breath if only to support Alex. A few minutes later, Alex’s lips had gone blue and he had gone still. Luke knew even before the EMT said it that he was gone. 

“Stay with me kid! Don’t fall asleep!” said the EMT leaning over him. Glancing once more at his best friends, he allowed his eyes to slip shut.


	6. The Garage

The guilt was eating him alive. It hadn’t really sunk in at first - the whole being dead thing. Everything had been so crazy with meeting Julie and forming the band. Then the whole Caleb issue, almost disappearing from existence; it didn’t leave much time to really think. He thought he had dealt with his feelings by visiting his parents and getting some semblance of closure. 

Sitting in the loft in complete darkness at two in the morning, it was becoming clear he wasn’t as okay with this as he thought. Luke was hit hard by the sudden realization of what their deaths really meant. The idea that his body was six feet under somewhere flashed through his mind and it would have taken his breath away if he had needed to breath. The worst part of this realization was that it was his fault. His best friends were dead, and it was his fault. Luke couldn’t stop thinking about all the things they had missed, all the moments they should have had, if only he hadn’t suggested the street dogs.

He shuddered at the memory of their last night alive. They had all been so excited. He remembered his friends' pale faces, the blood staining their teeth and lips. He remembered the struggle to breath, and felt panic clawing its way up his throat. Without thinking it through, he poofed down by the couch where he knew his friends were sitting.

“Aaah!” yelled Reggie, almost falling off the couch in surprise. “Don’t do that you scared me!”

“Did you finish the song?” asked Alex, referring to the excuse Luke gave for disappearing into the loft several hours ago. Luke shook his head, looking at the ground and willing himself not to cry. “Luke, what’s wrong?” 

Luke took a deep breath looking at the ceiling. “Nothing,” he said, his voice cracking traitorously.

Reggie sat up, making space between him and Alex, “How about you sit down?”

He was torn, part of him wanted desperately to turn to them, to tell them what he was thinking and let them comfort him like he knew they would. The other part of him knew he was to blame for their deaths, knew he ruined anything he touched. That part of him won and he shook his head again. There was an awkward silence then. It was clear that Luke was upset, but neither Reggie nor Alex knew what to say. 

“You know we’re here for you, right?” Reggie tried, uncomfortable in the silence.

“Yeah,” said Luke, “I know.”

“Okay, so let's talk about this,” said Alex.

“I don’t need to talk, I’m fine, you’re fine, everything is fine!” said Luke, his words getting gradually louder and more desperate.

“Dude, c’mon.” Reggie sighed.

“Just sit down for a second, okay?” 

“I don’t… I can’t…” Luke looked desperately between them, willing them to understand his internal battle. 

“You can, just sit. We don’t have to talk right this second,” Alex said, carefully grabbing Luke’s hand and pulling him forward. Luke softened at the touch and allowed himself to sink into the cushion. His hands shook but Alex held his right steady. Reggie rubbed gentle circles on his back from the left.

For a long time they just sat like that. Reggie and Alex sharing worried glances over Luke’s head, and Luke trying desperately not to fall to pieces. The longer he sat there the worse he seemed to feel. His friends were too good for him. He didn’t deserve the love and comfort they offered, he had killed them, had taken away their futures. He wished desperately that it had been only him to die that night. He wished he could get the image of their blue lipped bodies to stop flashing through his mind. 

As Luke spiralled, he didn’t notice his breathing pick up. Didn’t notice the tears he had been holding so desperately behind his eyes starting to run down his face. He lost himself completely in the hurt, in the guilt and the pain.

“Luke?” a gentle worried voice broke through his thoughts.

“I’m so sorry!” Luke sobbed into his hands.

“For what?” came Alex’s gentle response.

“I killed us! I killed you!” he cried out. With his face buried in his hands Luke missed the startled looks his friends shared over his head. 

“What?” shouted Reggie. “Luke, of course you didn’t!”

“No, I did. I killed us. I suggested we get street dogs and found the place, and I’m so sorry!” 

“Luke, you didn’t know.” Alex pleaded.

Luke just shook his head, crying even harder now. Reggie tried to give him a hug, but he stood up saying, “Don’t… I… why don’t you hate me?”

“Because I don’t blame you. We don’t blame you, Luke!” Reggie cried emphatically.

Luke looked at him in disbelief, hands shaking at his sides.

“What if it were me?” Alex started slowly.

“What?” Luke said, eyes snapping up from the ground to meet his.

“What if it were me?” he repeated, “What if I suggested hotdogs? Would you blame me?”

“I..” Luke choked, “No, of course not!”

“Okay, so you’re off the hook.” said Alex.

“It’s not the same…” Luke said, trailing off. His friends just didn’t get it, couldn’t they see he ruined everything he touched, hurt everyone he knew. He had ruined his relationship with his parents, had killed his friends, and then had almost gotten them all erased from existence, which would have hurt Julie in the process. 

“Luke, you didn’t know. You couldn’t have known, and we ate street food all the time, anyone of us could have been the ones to suggest it.” Alex was practically begging now, wanting so desperately for Luke to see things clearly, “We don’t blame you, and we will never blame you. We love you.”

Alex stood and held out his arms. Luke stared at him for a long moment, struggling between emotions and rational thinking. At long last he let out a sob and fell into the comfort of Alex’s grasp. He buried his face in the soft fabric on Alex’s shoulder, no longer holding back his loud sobs. Reggie stood and hugged him from behind. None of them had any idea how long they stood there, holding onto each other like an anchor in a storm. 

Eventually they sat back down, still holding each other close. As the sun began to peak through the windows of the garage, Luke yawned. At some point he had laid down with his head on Reggie’s lap and his legs resting on Alex. Reggie ran his fingers through Luke’s hair while Alex traced mindless patterns with his fingertips on his ankle, their gentle touches keeping him grounded. Luke knew he couldn’t sleep, ghosts didn’t do that apparently, but curled up with his boys, surrounded by their love, he didn’t need to. He was content to simply close his eyes and bask in their warmth.


End file.
